Glass Windows
by Chiefbrodie
Summary: Doccubus one shot. Bo can't help but stop and stare at the gorgeous blonde in the window.


**~Prompt from .com -** **Write a story in which two strangers see each other through a window, and then one can't get the other out of their head.** **-**

 **I haven't had time to update WC or 2ndChances and I feel really bad about that but life man. Life's been kicking my ass the past few months. I will update as soon as I can please stick with me! In the meantime, Doccubus one shot? Oh boy yes!~**

 **Glass Windows**

 **LAUREN**

It's busy today at the bookstore. Pat called out sick, and Grace has been running to the bathroom every 20 minutes to puke. I don't have the heart to tell the girl that she's pregnant, she'll figure it out soon. She's been showing the signs for about three weeks now. The morning sickness started a week ago and every day at 9AM she runs to the bathroom to yack, she continues this pattern until about 11:46. She's been moody, and complaining of headaches, and backaches. She's shown up late three times in the past 8 days due to oversleeping. Poor kid is good and pregnant and she doesn't even know it. I've known for a while and I just don't know how she hasn't figured it out. Sure, sure I'm a pre-med student but it's happening to _her_ body. Maybe she's in denial, her boyfriend doesn't seem like the "settle down, get married and have kids type"… Maybe I should tell her, I mean Grace isn't exactly my friend, but she's a sweetheart. If she doesn't figure it out in the next 5 days I'll talk to her. Maybe she does know and she's hiding it from me, but I don't think that's the case.

"Did you hear me, Lauren?" I shake my head and focus on the woman in front of me

"Sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts." I shrugged my shoulders at my boss and gave her an apologetic look. Rita rolled her eyes at me and pointed to the cafe counter.

"Would you mind covering the cafe today?" I couldn't say no to Rita, she was a tiny old italian woman who had a sharp mind a big heart. I always caved when she asked a favor of me and today was no different.

"I'll take care of it for today Rita, but you really need to call Dan and see when he's coming back." I said before I grabbed the keys to the cafe register. Rite gave my shoulder a squeeze as I walked by before she took over my post at the checkout register.

The day progressed, and I served coffee, made cookies and cut cake for customer after customer. It was 2:30 in the afternoon when the crowds finally died down. There were only 3 tables left sitting in the small cafe. There was a couple with their son, a small group of highschoolers, and a lone student typing away on her laptop. Grace was feeling better so she was there to help Rita with line of customers and do the re-stocking. I grabbed the black bin and began going around and collecting the empty plates, cups and gross used napkins. I hated th-s part it was nasty. I didn't mind the cafe, make coffee, sneak yummy sweets, serve customers, it was an easy job. BUT I hated touching all the used plates and stuff, it was gross. I'm not a germaphobe but I mean who on earth _likes_ picking up other people's trash?! The science nerd in me always thought about how easily germs were transferred from one person to another.

It had rained all morning but had finally cleared up so the streets were starting to get busy again. I refilled the girls coffee mug who looked away from her computer long enough to thank me before going back to furiously typing. I watched as the high schoolers packed up their stuff and made their way out leaving a tornado of dishes and trash behind them as they left. Awesome.

 **BO**

Damn rain, damn broken umbrella, damn nonexistent car, damn me for not checking the weather this morning. I had a meeting with a client and I was 20 minutes late because of the damn rain. I had been hiding in an ice cream shop up until 5 minutes ago when I decided to make a run for it. It looked like sun was trying to peek out from behind the clouds so I took it as the green light to get a move on. I was walking as fast as I could for two blocks when I came to a halt.

That's when something caught my eye, or rather someone. I don't know what made me slow down enough to look inside the cafe/bookstore/ hangout place but was I damn glad that I did. I stopped so suddenly that a man in a business suit walked right into me. I waved him off ignoring his angry shouts at me. I was too busy staring at her.

She was gorgeous, my god. She was tall, blonde and beautiful and I was drooling. I managed to pick up my jaw off the ground and take a few steps closer to the window. Her hair was up in a messy bun which showed off her long neck. My body hummed at the thought of my lips traveling from that neck up to her sharp jaw line. Damn. She wore a black t-shirt that hugged her in all the right places, and a pair of light wash jeans that showed off her toned ass. She even looked good in that burgundy apron tied around her waist.

I was late for that silly meeting but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Should I go in? I do have a meeting, but Kenzi would handle it. Sure she was stuck in a traffic jam 6 blocks away but she had the clients number so I'm sure she called "Mrs. my son is a vampire who sells drugs" and told her we were going to be late. I convinced myself that Kenzi was handling the situation and decided to take a few more minutes to admire the blonde barista in the window.

Her back was turned to me as she placed cups and plates into a black plastic tub, I had to smile when she used a knife to sweep the napkins into the tub. Her face was all scrunched up in disgust as she continued to clear the table. I found it to be absolutely adorable.

I guess maybe, perhaps, definitely I had been staring for too long. A young girl who looked like she was in her first or second year of college had caught me in the act. I don't know how long she had been watching me watch the barista so I tried to play it off by pretending to get a call at that exact moment. I turned away from the window and held the phone up to my ear like the socially awkward dork that I am. I even gave fake responses and ended my call after a chipper "See you later sis!". I'm such a loser. A loser who stares at pretty blondes while they work, speaking of pretty blondes. I turned around (against my better judgment) to get one last look before I ran off to my meeting. When I did I saw the college student talking to blondie and then point in my direction. I think my heart burst out of my chest when she looked at me.

Warm brown eyes met mine and her lips were pulled in a small smile. Oh wow was she beautiful, gorgeous, smoking hot- Shit. College totally told my blonde barista that I had been creepily watching her! I did my best to hide the blush that stained my cheeks but it was a hopeless cause. Wait a second, blonde barista was still staring at me, she didn't look creeped out at all! In fact she had the same look on her face that seemed to be permanently glued on mine. She was totally checking me out! I calmed myself down enough to realize that now _she_ was the one who couldn't keep _her_ eyes off _me_. I came to my senses and got my confidence back. I smirked at her and even bit my lip, she blushed and my smirk turned into a full blown grin.

Then she was gone she turned her head away from me and I watched as her shoulders slumped and she walked out of sight. College student shrugged her shoulders at me and gave a look that said "Sorry it didn't work out" I smiled at her and ran off to my meeting.

 **LAUREN**

"That girl is staring at you." the you girl said to me as I finished cleaning up the mess those kids had made. It was unenjoyable to say the least, I mean how many napkins can 5 teens use?! I placed the bin down and walked up to the girl, I must have misheard her.

"I'm sorry?" I asked and she had a small smile on her face and then motioned to the glass window

"There's a brunette outside who's been admiring you for the past 7 minutes." I calmly looked toward the window and saw a gorgeous brunette in all black staring at me. I couldn't' help but be flattered, she was checking me out?

"At first I thought she was having a stroke, then I thought maybe she knew you but after a minute of watching her I think you just have an admirer." I was taken aback by how beautiful she truly was. Her long dark hair fell perfectly around her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes held a world of emotions. She was stunning. She went from innocently beautiful to dangerously sexy in about 3 seconds. I blushed when she bit her lip and was about to wave her inside when Rita called me.

"Lauren Lewis please bring Grace to the hospital she finally realize she's got a bun in the oven and I think she's going into shock." I thought about going out there to get her number but chances are we'd never see each other again. I turned away and went to help a very panicked Grace. Kid couldn't have picked a worse moment to come to her senses.

 **BO**

I made it to the small diner and gave a huge sigh of relief when I saw Kenzi was already there. I apologized for my tardiness and blamed it on construction and insisted that I pay the bill.

Turns out when the woman said "vampire" she just meant that her son stayed up all night like every other teenager on the planet. Kenzi was disappointed to hear that her dreams of the undead being real was still just a dream. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, instead my mind was on the blonde. I couldn't get her out of my thoughts. There was something about her, something that made me stop and stare. I felt my pulse quicken at the thought of actually meeting her, talking to her, going on a date with her. It was so unlike me but something about this beautiful blonde barista made me want to go back for more. Of course would she want to see me again? What if she didn't recognize me and I had to introduce myself as the girl who stared at you through window for 10 minutes? Ugh. Maybe it's best to just leave it be…

No.

I don't want that. I **need** to go back and meet her. There's no way I'm ignoring that gut feeling I have. I smiled proudly to myself and decided I would go back tomorrow morning and introduce myself.

 **~Well there you go! I know it's short but I haven't done a one shot in forever and it was fun. :) I'll do my best to update my other stories, I promise. Until next time, friends.~**


End file.
